pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Healixflower
__NOWYSIWYG__ Healixflower shoots helix beams, and heals plants in a 3x3 radius every minute. Overview Healixflower is a plant that shoots helix beams 3 tiles ahead of it. These helix beams travel through zombies and deal 15 normal damage shots. Also, every minute, Healixflower heals damaged plants in a 3x3 radius, saving the player time and sun, since this restores health to all defensive plants, making them last longer. Plant Food Ability Healixflower heals all the plants on screen and unleashes a huge helix beam which sucks in all the zombies in that lane, dealing 90 normal damage shots. The helix beam lasts for 7.5 seconds before exploding, destroying most zombies in a 2x2 area around it. Suburban Almanac Entry Healixflower Healixflowers shoot helix beams from a close range and heals nearby plants in a 3x3 radius. Damage: 15 nds "Why?" groans Healixflower for the umpteenth time today. "I was living life perfectly as a scientist, developing the latest cures for Leaf-pox and creating the ultimate Plant Food formula...and then I get dumped into a tank filled with nuclear waste for no reason whatsoever! And as soon as I'm rescued and this whole helix beam scenario takes place I'm thrusted onto the front line! Someday, I'll show them who's boss! I'LL SHOW THEM! Cost: 200 sun Recharge: Mediocre Trivia *Healixflower can also heal all hypnotized zombies, as well as plants, making it useful for building a hypnotized zombie army. *Healixflower is a portmanteau of heal, helix and flower. *This is the first plant created by WavernLover2154. *Despite being called a flower, Healixflower bares no resemblance to one. * Her costume, a red ribbon, glows during a plant-food attack. * This, Blover (In Plants vs Zombies) and Gold Magnet have a three beat cycle. * It formerly upgraded to Crystalflower however these have now become two separate plants. Gallery Official Photography HealixHD.png|Healixflower in HD HealixCostumeHD.png|Healixflower's Costume HealixSeedPacket.png|Healixflower's seed packet HealixLawn.png|Healixflower Healixhdcostume.png|Costumed by Wikia-Critic Other File:HealixPF.png|Old design Healixflower's Plant Food Ability File:HealixCostume.png|Old look Healixflower's costume File:HealixflowerPvZ2.png|Made by Rx2. File:HelixBeam.png|A Helix Beam projectile File:HelixPFBeam.png|A Plant-Food enhanced helix beam. File:HelixCostumeNew.png|Former Healixflower's new costume File:OldHealixflower.png|Old Look File:Healix-fooler.png|By Свинка Сэм File:Healixflower's Costume.png|Healixflower's Costume by Свинка Сэм. HealixCR.png|By Cyborg Ranger File:HealixflowerHD.png|Former Healixflower in HD File:HealixflowerBowHD.png|Former Costume in HD File:Concept1.png|Former Healixflower and Auroraweed in a beta version of Club Plant. Concept2.png|Auroraweed, Trumpet Vine and Healixflower in a concept of the Flower Garden loading screen. File:Healixflower_2.png|Xelanybor's version. CreepingVineCostume.png|Former Healixflower wearing a Creeping Vine beanie as a costume in Club Plant Bhqghwrjstgehealix.png|Made by MSP. SeedPacketHE.png|Healixflower's old seed packet Healixflower.2.png|Made by Birdpool. Healixflower.gif|Created by Birdpool. HelixBeams.png|A Helix Beam made by TCC. HealixflowerZZ.png|Made by TCC HealixflowerZ.png|Made by TCC HealixPFBeam.png|Made by TCC Painthealix.png|Made by ThePvZDude Animatednub.gif|Made by TCC PFhealanimate.gif|Made by TCC Healanimate.gif|Made by TCC Animatednubs.gif|Made by TCC heal2.png|Made by TCC Healplant.gif|Made by TCC Peathing.png|Made by Dude13579 Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Made By ~WavernLover2154~ Category:Club Plant Category:Club Plant Playables Category:Female Plant Category:Female Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown Category:Healing Plants Category:PvZ: Galactic Battles Category:PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings Category:PvZ: The Plant Twister Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Happy Holidays Plants